guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Zos Shivros Channel (mission)
Fourth wave is a combination of the previous three waves. I saw Leviathans, Nagas, and Outcasts. After wave 6 or so there's just siege turtles over and over. The advice for adept killers is atrocious. "Tank," blargh. Any sap with a long/flatbow can kill them with zero damage. La la la JadeWarrior :fifth wave is the same, as well. Levithan everything, nagas, oni, dragons, no outcasts. adept advice is hideous, a tank? when the adepts use both ward vs harm and ward vs melee.--TypoNinja 00:11, 25 December 2006 (CST) :Here is how to kill an adept peoples: anyone with a longbow. A ritualist with Pain and a longbow and nothing in marksmanship is sufficient to solo an adept. Myself, I prefer a ranger to gank them, of course... -- JadeWarrior 21:59, 21 January 2007 (CST) Do the Adept respawn? Darth Jim 21:20, 21 March 2007 (CDT) :No. Bsinkk 01:17, 22 March 2007 (CDT) Huh? Why are we killing/defending against Luxon forces (the Adepts, maybe the turtles) when this is a Luxon mission? :-s 82.0.165.189 08:54, 24 September 2007 (CDT) :because jesus hates you?--24.47.41.80 17:20, 21 February 2008 (UTC) ::That's definitely not it. GW:NPA btw. 17:52, 21 February 2008 (UTC) Rewards They are totally screwed up. The highest score for 90 days is over 18000 so u need a ridiculously high score to get a small amount of gold. I held out for 20 min, and I only got 2 gold. That's crazy tho. . ., it would take them 16 hours to build the adepts up to 3000 points a piece and then kill them ---LOL. The qtrly is 83000 as I write this (11/22/08)... How long did that take? :oP 09:41, 22 November 2008 (UTC) OBloodyhell ::The primary thing this mission is useful for is "slow farming" Lux points. The H/H, with a good selection, can net you about 1000 LP/20-odd minutes, without any attention on your part -- let the H/H do all the work. Then just re-enter the mission when you notice you've died and are back in town. Typical run lasts between 18 and 22 mins this way, and gets you about 1000 (2000@turn-in). Assuming you have that going for about 16 hrs a day you'll max the luxon title in about 90 days. There are much faster ways to get LP (vanqing Mt. Qinkai in HM will net you about 10.5k LP for about the same time, for example) but they usually require constant attention/play on your part. This way you can earn LP while having a life outside of the game. -- 18:37, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Hard Mode Does Hard Mode net you any extra bonus points? Guildy mentioned this Icey 19:46, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Score? Where? Where do I see my final score? It's not in the log, not in the chat - where is it? Need those 100 pts for the luxon points. --Birchwooda Treehug 04:06, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :I think you have to use reverse engineering based on how much gold etc. you got to determine your points (T/ ) 08:45, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::There's a red bar near the XP bar (assuming default XP bar location). Marty Silverblade 04:35, 20 November 2008 (UTC) "Every three minutes, the point reward for killing an Adept increases by 3 points. The longer the team waits before killing Adepts, the greater the bonus will be." Really? And what's the starting value? Might be a good idea to indicate what this is, perhaps? Does it start from zero? Or 3? Or something else? Also: How many adepts are there? I'd think this kind of basic info would be expected here? :oP :Then go and get that information, but do it right nao k? --Alf's Hitman 10:59, 22 November 2008 (UTC) How the hell can somebody get 102000 points (quarterly best). I played that for 30 minutes, after killing 6 waves + 3 luxon adepts (after 6th group they were for 20 points each) I had 107 points. Markos 21:33, 16 December 2008 (UTC) : The turtles are harmless and you can go take a nap for a few days. Just wiggle your mouse and click a skill every once in a while so you don't get logged out. -- 19:16, 10 January 2009 (UTC) AFK Points Farm I noticed someone mentioned you can get about 1000/20mins or roughly 3000/1 hour. It may also be worthwhile trying this build as it can be left on over night/whilst AFK etc to get 50 faction & 2 points per minute, which works out exactly the same :) (Human) Any/N AFK Luxon FF More information here - http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:Any/N_AFK_Luxon_FF Video here - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x5u9LbmkcPU — Fatheed :Additionally, take a Longbow to solo the Adepts once you get sick of it :P Extra points. --- -- ( ) (talk) 16:06, December 25, 2009 (UTC) ::I think this got nerfed this night. "Fixed a bug that caused Battle Priest Calibos in Zos Shivros Channel to path incorrectly." 09:01, January 19, 2010 (UTC)